CelyneCado Angelus
by The Blackest Night
Summary: Summary: Two were chosen on that night. One was heralded the world’s savior, worshipped by the wizarding world, whilst the other, a girl, the true savior, was cast aside by her father. Fem!Harry Lily dies, but James Potter lives.... Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Summary: Two were chosen on that night. One was heralded the world's savior, worshipped by the wizarding world, whilst the other, a girl, the true savior, was cast aside by her father. Fem!Harry Lily dies, but James Potter lives…..

_1980 October 31_

It was a dark night. The shadows seemed to loom even more, on this, the day when the veil between the world of the living and the world between the dead was especially thin, nearly non-existent. One tall, menacing shadow glided along the street, the laps flickering as he passed.

One little boy, dressed in a costume of a wizard, approached the shadow, and cheerfully greeted him, saying, "Happy Halloween! Trick-or-Treat!"

The looming shadow turned, slowly, and the boy, no older than eight, found himself frozen in fear, as a pair of blood-red eyes pinned him to the spot upon which he stood. A skeletal hand rose, and pointed a wooden stick at the boy. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Two words and the little boy was gone, wiped out from the land of the living. From that moment on, he lived only in memory.

The shadow stood there for a moment, relishing his ability to end life, with less than a flick of his wand. He spun around, and resumed his course towards the home that only he seemed to be able to see. All the trick-or-treaters ignored the house, as though they'd never seen it.

From the glow of a lamp, briefly, the man's features came into view. The fearsome features of Lord Voldemort graced the streets of Godric's Hollow. Voldemort mused to himself how lucky the people of this tiny, muggle town were, that their lives would be extinguished, by his loyal Death Eaters, of all those who might've done it. It was a shame that they'd never know how lucky they were that their pathetic existences would be ended by wizards, who were too good for them, really.

_Inside the Potter Residence_

"James!" Lily yelled. Steps thundered upstairs, as her husband raced to reach her. Her disheveled looking husband of one year appeared in the doorway of the nursery that Lily stood in. She stood there, as he gasped for breath, taking in his appearance, and the fact that he had a toddler sitting on his shoulders.

"What?!?" James finally gasped out. "What?! I was having fun with Junior here-"

Lily sighed, and felt her head drop. There it was, the problem. James Junior, the result of a previous and very unsuccessful marriage between her husband and Felicity Wood, a Ravenclaw in their year at Hogwarts. After getting a divorce, James had managed to keep his son with him, and eventually began to court her. Then, they got married and had their daughter, Celyne(Pronounced Selene ) Lilith Potter, their daughter, though James paid no attention to Celyne at all. Before, Lily had been able to pass it off as a minor thing, but now, forced into hiding as both of their children fit the prophecy's description, she had been forced to recognize the true depth of it, as they were stuck together 24/7.

"Lily?"

'Oops, should've paid more attention.' Lily mentally slapped herself, hoping that nothing mah=jor had happened whilst she was organizing her thoughts.

She focused her eerily striking green eyes on her husband.

"James, we need to talk."

"What?!?! Of course I love you and…..and……um…..Lily? What's her name again?" James looked sheepish, at having forgotten his own daughter's name.

Lily sighed. "Celyne Isabelle Potter, remember? This is exactly what I'm talking about. You focus so much on Junior, that you've totally forgotten that you even have a daughter. I don't know if this will work, I mean, with you ignoring her, I don't know…."

James was shocked. "What do you mean? You're not going to leave me, are you? Please, please, Lily, come on, give me another chance, I won't mess up, come on…."

A flash of thunder struck, illuminating the front yard. They all turned as a reflex, and James glimpsed a shadowy figure opening the gate of the white picketed fence, and slowly heading towards their cottage.

"Lily, take them, take Junior and Celyne, he's here, it's him!" James was frantic, and pulled out his wand, pushing James and Celyne into Lily's hands. She very nearly dropped them from surprise.

"James, you can't hole him off! This is You-Know-Who we're talking about! Let me stay and help!" Lily pleaded.

"No, go, I'll hold him off until you guys manage to get out."He paused, seeing the doubt in her eyes. "Go!"

Lily turned to go up the stairs, and paused, before turning, and kissing James on the lips, before climbing the stairs.

James sighed, and turned back towards the door. He thought grimly, 'For them.'

_Later_

Lord Voldemort stood above his fallen enemy, sighing in regret that he would not be able to finish him off. 'But look at the bright side,' he thought to himself, 'imagine what his reaction will be when he's left with the corpses of his wife and children.' Grinning in what some might call a "slightly" diabolical manner, he ascended the wooden stairs, taking no care to silence his footsteps.

As the thuds echoed in the almost empty house, he heard crying, coming from the room farthest from the stairwell. As he slowly approached, he heard the mudblood-what was her name? Ah, yes, Evans, attempted to silence the children, though it seemed that it was the pure-blood brat that was making the most commotion, fussing and whining. No matter, it was the half-blood he was after.

He placed his hand, and ever so slowly, opened the door. The mudblood was trying to shield her precious brats from him. How amusing.

Lily was at her wit's end.

"Please, please, kill me instead, leave them alone."She sobbed, pleading vainly with You-Know-Who.

Voldemort sighed. She was rather talented, he grudgingly admitted, for a muggleborn. Perhaps she could be _persuaded_ to join his cause.

"Get out of the way, girl, it's the brat I want, not you, get out of my way!" Voldemort hissed at the pleading girl.

"You'll have to kill me first." Lily drew herself up to her full height, and readied her wand.

Voldemort sighed in regret. There went another possible recruit, he sighed. "Avada Kedavra!"

The Mudblood's body crumpled to a heap on the floor, her fiery hair spilling around her head like a halo. Such a shame.

He moved on to the crib, smiling in what he believed to be a benevolent manner. He looked inside the crib, and saw a tiny little black-haired girl, with the same bright green eyes of her mother. Throwing a temper tantrum in the corner was the pure-blood, Potter senior's twin except for the hair-color, which was blonde, oddly enough.

"I only want one of you tonight," he hissed at the children. 'Surely, the pure-blood can't be the Chosen One, he's a pure-blood, and look at the spoilt ones in my order! No, the threat will come from the girl!'

"Avada Kedavra!"

A shot of green light lit up the room, and Voldemort idly noticed that it was the same shade of green as her eyes. Then, the little girl looked at him, and the spell rebounded off of her, leaving a small gash in the shape of a lightning bolt on the underneath of her chin, as she was lying down on the mattress inside the crib, being too young to be able to stand upright or sit up without support.

Voldemort's eyes widened in horror, as the spell struck him, and he let out a scream of primal rage, before he crumpled down into a heap, and his body burned into ashes. The house shook, and the glass lights shattered, and the glass left a gash in a "v" on the boy's forehead.

Downstairs, the shaking revived James, who rushed upstairs, and picked up Lily and Junior, before racing out of the house before it could collapse on them. "Lily? Lily? Come on, Lily, wake up, please!" James shook her body, hoping that she was merely unconscious, but his hopes were destroyed when she wouldn't wake.

Others had begun to arrive, and they moved the wreckage of the collapsed house around, trying to figure out what had happened. They'd already found ashes, and You-Know-Who's wand, so they all knew that he was gone, dead. The wizarding world was saved, and obviously, it had to be James Junior, as he was a pure-blood, and a boy. Of course he was their savior.

A hand rested on James's shoulder startling him. "Hey, James, are you okay?"

James blinked, and turned to stare. "Oh, hi Felicity, do you have any medical training? Lily won't wake up."

Felicity grimly took Lily's hand, and searched for a pulse, before turning to hug James, moving Lily's body out of his arms, so that she fell onto the dirt. "I'm sorry James." She whispered, but inside, her mind was running with plots to get James to marry her, so that she'd have access to the fame and money came with being the parent of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore watched from afar with Sirius Black, who'd just recently apparated onto the scene. "I don't like her. She doesn't seem….right." Sirius confided to Dumbledore, who just sighed, saying, "It's James's choice. Trust him. If she helps him, who are we to complain?"

A prim looking woman made her way over to the two. "I can't find little Celyne! Has either of you two seen her?"

Dumbledore was shocked into silence, so Sirius answered for him. "What do you mean? Doesn't James have her?"

Minerva McGonagall was frantic, and all but shouted at the two, "Of course not! That was the first place I looked, and that, that woman has James wrapped around her little finger! He doesn't even remember that he had a daughter!"

"I'm sure that he's just stressed. He's been through quite a lot, you know, give him a day or two, and everything will be back to normal." Dumbledore smiled benignly, with the eye sparkles sparkling in his eyes joyfully. Minerva pursed her lips, and looked away, not sure what to say, before she headed off to search through the ruins for Celyne.

Sirius looked unsure as to what he should do, laugh, or cry. This man was the idol of the wizarding world. They were doomed.

_Two Days Later_

"James, you can't be serious about this!" Sirius cried.

The man in question nodded in response, as he stood with his new wife, Felicity Potter nee Evans, and his famous son, whilst his other daughter, was shunted off to the side, a house-elf pushing the battered stroller that Celyne lay in.

"Yes, I am serious, Sirius. We need to properly focus on Junior here, he's been through so much you know, and we need to properly train him, in case some of the Death Eaters feel like getting some revenge for their master by attacking Junior."

"But what about Celyne? She's your daughter as well. How could you even think of abandoning her like this? Think about what Lily would say!" Remus cried.

Dumbledore sighed, looking his age of one-hundred and fifty years for once. "I have to agree with Remus and Sirius, James. You've been through a lot. Why don't you go home, and think this over? I'm sure it's just the stress of losing Lily, and nearly losing Junior that's affecting you."

James shook his head, "No. Felicity doesn't like her, and I love her, Headmaster. Besides, we have to take care of Junior, and you all should be siding with me on this." He glared at Remus, Sirius, and Albus, before continuing. "I'm going to get rid of her, and there's nothing you traitors can do about it." James Potter Senior moved over to the cradle, and whispered some directions to the house-elf, before it disappeared with a pop, and James headed back to his family manor with his family.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore. "We have to find her! Who knows where that woman has convinced James to drop off Celyne!"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, looking truly old and tired for the first time that the two Marauders had ever seen him.

"We can't. We don't know where James has left little Celyne, and we can't just go and kidnap her. James will come around eventually, I'm sure-and if he doesn't, Celyne will come to Hogwarts when it's she's eleven."

Sirius stormed out of the room, furious that he couldn't do anything to help his goddaughter.

Remus just stood there for a moment, and turned to Dumbledore, saying, "I hope you're right, Albus. For all of our sakes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: first HP story, let me know who you think should be with Celyne:

---------------------a) Severus Snape

---------------------b) Charlie Weasly

---------------------c) OC

---------------------d) Draco Malfoy

---------------------e) Other

Review please! I have a lot of ideas for this fic….


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**AN:**

Thanks everybody for reviewing and sending in their votes! I'm sorry, Ishimaru Chiaki, if it's a bit confusing, but that's the way I write. Suspense (I hope/wish) followed by explanations. I'm really sorry that my story isn't up to some of your standards, and I understand that my other story is really, really bad, but bear with me, please! I'm in Junior high! I make mistakes! I'm learning! It really hurts when you guys tear into my writing, telling me how pathetic it is. I welcome criticism, but I get hurt too. Please try to review my writing in a gentler manner.

I welcome criticism, but I lack a BETA, so I will thank anyone who offers. Until then, I do my best on my lonesome.

**Explanation About The Story: Flamers! Attention! Read This!**

James:

He married Felicity Wood right after school, and they had a kid, Junior, or Jr., but it didn't work. They got divorced, and James got custody of Jr. Then, he courted Lily, and they got married, and had Celyne. He likes Jr better, because he's a boy. I mean, he likes Lily too, but he's a pureblood, and I like to compare the pureblood ways to that of England in the ancient world. The women take care of the girls, and the men take care of the boys. That's how I think of it.

Keep in mind, James is practically a teenager himself. He's only what, 21? He can play with Jr., because he's older, and it doesn't take that much effort to take care of him. He can teach Jr. how to fly, etc. Meanwhile, Celyne's only a few months old (they've only been married a year). She sleeps and poops. That's it. And, that's a lot of diaper changing. He's young, and he shirks responsibility. Even in the original books, Sirius is also very immature, and Remus is supposedly the most mature one. And even though he is mature, even Remus gets a little childish sometimes.

After Voldemort got wiped out, he was in shock about Lily's death. He really did love her. However, the news about Voldemort's death spread quickly (all good news does.), and Felicity heard. I'm trying to portray this woman as a conniving *&%#. She wants the fame and prestige that being the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Also, it would look bad if the biological parent's of the BWL were separated, right? She was there to comfort him after his tragic loss. It would be easy for her to get her grip into him.(Love Potion, imperius, etc.) Then, once she's ensured that James is completely and utterly devoted to her, she gets rid of the other obstacles in her way (Celyne). After Lily's death, he'd naturally pay more attention to Celyne, as she's practically the only thing left he has of her. Felicity can't have that, so she convinces James to get rid of Celyne.(How? I don't know, don't ask.)

Celyne: I'm a girl, and it's easier for me to write from Harry's (Celyne) perspective is he's a girl. I know how girls think, because I'm a girl as well. If I were to write from a boy's perspective, you might all be yelling at me. Plus….it's just weird for me to write from a guy's perspective. (No offense meant to any reading this!) I tried it once and I messed it up so badly, it hurts to just think of it.

Dumbeldore: He always sees the best in people, and tries not to look at the darker side of reality. He lives in a sort a fantasy world, where everybody can be saved and converted to the Light. All that candy messed up his head…..I mean, he lived through two wars, he'd have to go insane otherwise, if he kept seeing the darker side of people.

_**Poll Results: Continues until next Wednesday!One vote per Chapter!  
**_

Options left:

Cedric

Charlie

Bill

Blaise

Draco

Good! Tom Riddle

* * *

_1996, 5 years after the rebirth of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. (He came back in what would be Celyne''s first year!)  
_

* * *

The Great Hall was silent, as it had been for so many years. All inside mourned someone. The teacher's faces looked especially lined and exhausted, as they in their spare time, helped to reinforce or defend other wizarding areas. But two of them were especially tired. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, professors of Defense Against the Dark Arts, mourned more than the others, and they'd mourned for 6 years.

Six years ago, Celyne was supposed to come to Hogwarts.

Six years ago, the owls sent to Celyne all returned, bewildered, with their letters still attached.

Six yeas ago, they finally found out where James had left Celyne, the Dursleys, Lily's hated relatives who abhorred all things magic and 'Abnormal'.

Six years ago, they found out about the Dursley's treatment of Celyne, and that they'd left her in the middle of London at age 8.

Six years ago, they found the orphanage that Celyne had lived in burned to the ground, all those within burned to ashes.

Six years ago, they lost hope for Celyne.

* * *

Sirius and Remus knew that it was wrong to blame their friend James for the death of Celyne, but they couldn't help it.

If only he'd let them take care of Celyne.

If only he hadn't decided to get rid of her.

If only that conniving bitch he now had for a wife hadn't convinced James to get rid of Celyne.

If only, if only........

There was plenty of blame to go around.

James had regretted his decision, but it was six years too late.

They'd become friends again, but the tension between them would never allow them to become what they were, the happy, naive Marauders. Loss would never let them mend the rift, and they knew in their hearts, even James realized, that Sirius and Remus would never forgive him. Ever.

James had come clean to the press about Celyne and Lily, and the wizarding world had been in an uproar, but it was soon forgotten in the mass panic ensuing from the news of Lord Voldemort's rebirth.

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall sighed, as she looked at the measly group of first years joining Hogwarts this year. The group of twenty or so eleven-year olds were mostly muggleborns, who couldn't go to another magical school anyways. The pureblood families though, had ceased sending their children to Hogwarts, wanting to keep them nearby. It had gotten to a point where nearly every student was in the process of being pulled out that Headmaster Dumbledore finally explained things to the parents, families, and students.

**Flashback**

_The mob of parents and relatives clogged up the entrance way to the Great Hall. It had gotten to a point where many were in danger of being trampled. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and cast a quiet Sonorous charm onto his throat, and then spoke in a great booming voice that resounded on the walls, "Silence!" _

_When everyone had finally settled down, he continued," Welcome, everyone. I understand that in times of peril, we all wish for our family to be together, where you believe you will be better protected. But what better protection exists that Hogwarts? Granted, Voldemort did enter this school once, but now, our defenses have been reinforced, our teachers and students better regulated. Also, Hogwarts has safety in numbers. Your students will need to learn to defend themselves, and we've altered our curriculum to include more defense-wise topics. I must remind you all, we have a deployment of Aurors here at all times."_

**End Flashback**

In the end, most of the families agreed to let their students continue at Hogwarts, but some simply refused to see reason, and attempted to escape out of Europe. They were found dead, their blood staining the ground upon which they lay a dark, crimson red.

The Deputy Headmistress sighed. So many had died in the First War, and they would never have any children. Now, in this, the Second Rise, people continued to die each day, and their blood-lines would end with them. No matter what the Death Eaters might think, they were not saving the Wizarding world, they were dooming it.

* * *

The students watched on in detached interest as the group of first-years walked in, most of them reminiscing about times long past, times when they were happy, when they didn't have to worry, when the world was bright. Could it be, that it had only been a few years since they themselves had first walked in through those doors, so curious and elated at the new world opened up to greet them with those short steps into the Hall? As they'd crossed over that threshold, it seemed to be a mark of passing, something to prove that they could help. That they could, and would fight to defined themselves and others. A right of passage into a darker world, stained with blood and bitter tears.

Most students went on to become Healers, or Aurors, most of them helped out at Hogwarts or somewhere nearby for a year or two, prepared to help protect the school and the students, until need pulled them to work elsewhere.

One by one, the new students were called up to get sorted into their respective Houses. Now, with the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named combined with the grief of loss looming over the students like a dark cloud, the Houses had banded together, something that had been marveled about for weeks in the newspapers. It was something not seen since the time of the Four Founders. As each student was sorted, all the Houses applauded the new student joining their ranks.

Then, the doors that led into the Great Hall slammed open, startling all the students. All turned to the back of the Hall, their wands at the ready, prepared to defend their school and the new students to the death if need be. But it wasn't necessary. The familiar bat-like visage of the resident Potions Professor was a pleasing sight to the students, who'd feared the worst. The only thing that startled them though, was the person he forced ahead of him at wand-point. A masked girl walked in front of him, her hands bound behind her back, and her ankles shackled together. Her mask was a black, silky veil that concealed everything of her face beneath her eyes. To those nearest to the sixth year prefect Draco Malfoy, they saw the brief look of shock upon his face-then, it was gone, as if it had never been there. But, it was just another thing to puzzle upon about the many mysteries surrounding Draco Malfoy.

The girl stumbled, and to the shock of everyone present, he kicked her to keep her moving. Though the irritable perfectionist disliked most of the students, he managed to conceal his dislike well enough to teach, and his teaching skills only improved every year, as he understood more and more about the students.

The students took in as much information about the enigma that their Potions Professor shoved in front of him, as was part of their training. To defend themselves, most students took the optional Pre-Auror class that was held every year. To be able to identify a possible threat was another chance at survival.

Normally, when walking with shackles and bindings on, one stumbles a lot. But this girl, she walked with a grace entirely inhuman, which told of a lot of training or practice in defense, dance, or another field. She would've passed for a pure-blood, but they saw the clothes she wore. Dressed in a black tank top cropped short at the waist with a pair of low rising black jeans, she looked far too muggle for any proper pure-blood that still believed in the pure-blood ways, and any pure-blood family that didn't was well-known. Her bare feet, navel piercing, the silver charm chain dangling from her jeans, the silvery crystal runic bangles and anklets, and tattoos spoke of an origin far off from that of a pure-blood. The hairstyle though, was what most were wary of. Voldemort's followers had their hair down, so confident they were in their abilities, that they took pride in their appearence, as they had nothing to fear. Those against Voldemort had their hair up, in order to keep it out of their way so that they could fight better, to attempt to make up for their fewer numbers, of poorer training and more restrictions. Her long, black, glossy hair was pinned up in a bun with silver pins, except for her bangs and a few strands that fell around her. She was confident of her abilities, but wanted to be able to fight at her best, rather than to risk failure due to a matter of pride.

(Hairstyle: http://besthaircutstyles. com/wp-content/uploads/2008/ 11/ (Remove spaces))

And there was the fact of her language. She appeared to be spitting profanity at the Potions Master, and switching languages constantly, from Latin, to French, then to Japanese, then Chinese, then Spanish, and then unfortunate Potions Professor appeared to know exactly what she was saying, and was turning red from the effort to not strangle his enraged captive. Though most pure-bloods had their children learn different languages, learning the profanity of that language was NOT usually on the agenda.

At last, they reached the dais upon which stood the Head Table. The sulky Potions Master kicked her behind the knees, forcing her to kneel, and turned to the Headmaster, spitting out his words as though the mere taste of them as he spoke was too much to ask of him. "I found your precious Potter brat, Headmaster."

The girl who knelt at the dais raised her head, and her eyes, the bright, Avada-Kedavra eyes, found those of Sirius and Remus, both of whom gasped, and unable to control themselves, jumped over the table and knocked over the table in their hurry to reach her. In the confusion, the girl yanked her arms apart, and the bonds on her arms snapped. She leapt over the table, and rushed to the Slytherin table, and grabbed Draco Malfoy, holding a knife to his neck. The shorter girl held the knife to Malfoy's throat, and yelled out a string of words in french. "Laissez-moi aller, ou celui-ci meurt!"

Those who spoke French quickly translated for the benefit of their friends and housemates.

"She says,'Let me out, or this one dies!'" Hermione yelled over the din, hoping to pass the message on to the non-French speakers.

The school was in an uproar, and many stumbled around, unable to decide what to do. Aside from when he'd retrieved the Sorcerer's Stone, Voldemort had never entered the castle, or attempted to lay siege to it. One of their own had been taken hostage.

The faculty watched on in shock, as they watched the uproar that followed the stranger's demand. Some student finally calmed everyone down enough to have them surround the stranger who'd taken one of their number hostage.

"Give up! You're surrounded!" Ronald Weasley took charge of the school, trying to gain the release of their comrade.

The Potter girl, as they'd dubbed her, having heard their professor call her, threw back her head, and laughed, a pretty sound, if it weren't for the present situation. As it was, it had a rather terrifying effect on the students, most of whom flinched.

"I assure you, no matter how many you there are, I'm getting out of here."

"Celyne, you can't possibly be thinking of escaping, you're surrounded!! Let Malfoy go, and we can talk." Remus attempted to reason with her to no avail.

Malfoy hissed something into her ear, and the newly-identified-Celyne whispered something into his ear, and Malfoy settled down after that.

Then, a bang went off outside, and when everyone turned to see what was going on, Celyne released Malfoy, and they both ran for the doors. By the time that the anyone realized what had happened, they were too late. The duo ran out of the school, and once out, she whistled. As the students and teachers rounded the corner and exited the front doors, they saw the duo climbing onto a black stallion, which promptly wheeled around and went at a full gallop for the front gates that led off Hogwarts property. Someone finally recovered his/her sense, and sent a stunner at their fleeing backs. It missed, but brought the rest of the students to their senses. They sent spells, hexes, and jinxes of all kinds at the fleeing backs of the duo. All but one missed and that one hit the back hoof of the stallion, and both riders were thrown as the horse wheeled about in pain.

Draco was knocked out instantly, but Celyne remained awake enough to see black figures looming above her. She leapt up, her body automatically sliding into a defensive dueling position. She stood there, unblinking, and though the Hogwarts students and teachers surrounded her, they did not move, for fear of her attack. The crowd parted to let the defense professors through. They watched quietly to see what she was doing, until they noticed the glazed look in her eye.

Thinking she was unconscious, Sirius gingerly inched his way towards Celyne, only to be forced to leap backwards as she leapt forward and did a quick spin kick, aimed for his head. It would've broken his neck, had he not moved. Remus thought quickly, and aimed a stunner at her, and Celyne collapsed, her vision fading out to black.

* * *

Some time later, Celyne woke up. She lay still, so as to be able to gather information about her surroundings without her captors knowing that she waas awake. She listened quietly, and noticing no one near her, she checked on her condition. Her wrists were bound together, but her injuries from being thrown were healed. Celyne slipped a charm of a dagger off of her belt, and enlarged it wandlessly, then using the blade of the dagger to slice her bonds. She slid out of the bed, and looked around at her surroundings, and upon finding herself in the hospital wing, she tensed, and looked around for Draco. She found him in the bed farthest from her, and upon finding him merely asleep, she left him at that, and headed for the tallest tower she could find. When she had been led into Hogwarts, she'd seen a tall tower, which was undoubtedly used for Astronomy, and that was what she now headed for.

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a shrunken bag, enlarging it with a wave of her hand, and then removing a small silver flute from within. She went to the stone balcony the encircled the top floor of the tower, and she sat on the edge, her feet dangling in the air. She played a few short notes, and then let out a stream of quick trilling notes that rang in the open air and carried far.

She stopped abruptly, and sat there, watching the red sun rise over the horizon.

"Good morn, Mr. Black and Lupin. 'Quel amrun.*" She turned, and lifted her chin, exposing her neck, as was the traditional greeting for werewolfs.

"'Quel amrun." returned Remus.

"Um....ok, I'll just stick to 'good morning'." Sirius laughed sheepishly. "I never was any good in my language classes."

"How did you get out of the Hospital Wing?" Remus asked.

Celyne stared at him in pity. "I lifted up one foot, put it in front of the other, and continued to do the same. It's called **walking**."

Sirius snorted, then doubled over in laughter, while Remus glared at him in irritation. Unnoticed to either of them, Celyne slipped back down the stairs, and headed back for the Infirmary.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in _Dumbledore's Office

"So, Severus, how did you find her?" Dumbledore asked, the typically absent twinkle now present. "By the way, lemon drop?" He asked, holding out a small candy bowl full of the sour yellow candies that Hogwart's Headmaster so enjoyed.

Severus Snape, resident Potions Master of Hogwarts sighed in disgust. When would the Headmaster ever get over his childish obsessions with the odd muggle candies?

He sighed one last time, then straightened up, his countenance stony. "I called in many, many debts, and I once went to study potions in Nightshades, of The Le Fay Institute of Magic for a year. I checked with one of my old classmates, and as it turns out, Ms. Potter," He spat out the name angrily,"was picked up from St. Mary's Orphanage, 1990, July 17th to study at Nightshades. Needless to say, I soon found her in Sins, a popular bar for Nightshades Alumni, and then brought her here."

"Well done, Severus! Well done indeed! Are you sure you don't want a lemon drop, Severus? They're really quite delicious, I really don't see why you dislike them so much!" Dumbeldore exclaimed.

The Potions Master stared at him, before he left, muttering something about senile old men.

Dumbledore merely laughed.

* * *

"Hello, Celyne."

The girl in question turned, and was taken aback at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

"I'm so sorry! I really did try to get him out, and-"

"It's okay, Celyne. We got to an agreement. He never wanted to leave Hogwarts, he wants to stay behind and help protect the school. A noble idea, but a foolish one none-the-less. This war has been turning Slytherins into Gryffindors, and Gryffindors into Slytherins!"

"You're really not angry?" Celyne asked.

"No, really."

Celyne smiled, and backed away from the Lady Malfoy.

"I have to go tend to Fador. If I remembered correctly, he was hit with a spell on his hoof." Celyne made to head out, but Narcissa grabbed her wrist.

"The Headmaster has already had someone see to it. Why don't you come with me and get some food? You need to eat more, you know. You're far too thin for my liking."

Celyne laughed. "Lady Malfoy, I really must go out to attend to Fador. Melina (Not an SP error!) knows what barbarians are tending to poor Fador! And I have some food with me. I'll eat on the way to the stables."

"What food? Elven bread? You can't consider that food!" Narcissa Malfoy was indignant. "You're coming with me to get some real food! And don't you say no to me!"

Celyne merely sighed, as she was dragged along behind the Lady Malfoy to the Great Hall.

* * *

At six in the morning, Hermione Granger liked to be up and reading whilst eating her breakfast, preparing for the day's lessons. Quite a few people did the same, nearly a third of the school, actually. After all, it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

The hall suddenly fell silent. The normally boisterous and noisy hall (even in war time, the students managed top have fun) went as still and silent as a tomb. She turned around to locate the source of the disturbance, standing up to help sort it out-she was a prefect, after all-if she could.

What she saw though, was unsettling beyond words. The girl-what was her name, Celyne?-who'd attempted to kidnap one of her fellow students was being dragged into the Hall by the aforementioned student's mother. Hermione blinked, then pinched herself to check that yes, she was awake and not dreaming. The Malfoy's had turned from the Dark Lord, spying on him at times. She (Celyne) could've been taking Draco to the Dark Lord, for Merlin's sake!

"I have to study! I have to finish my thesis for-"

"Yeah, which is due in six months. Relax a bit. Get some food in yourself, you look pale." Undaunted, Celyne continued to pour out excuses, but twas in vain. As beautiful as the Lady Malfoy was, she still had a grip of steel, which she now applied to the purpose of dragging the unfortunate Celyne up to the Head Table to get some food.

"I have to-"

"Too bad."

The teachers at the staff table stared.

"There's this-"

"No."

The students present stared.

The owls delivering mail stared.

They watched in fascination as the would-be-kidnapper of one of their students was bodily dragged up to the Staff table, forced to sit, and then quite literally, almost choked to death on a piece of toast that was shoved into her mouth.

Celyne coughed out the piece of toast, and eyed the food warily, before deciding to eat her own food, reaching into her bag for a small package that she unwrapped to reveal an odd flat bread.

"It's perfectly fine, Celyne! Look! I'm eating it, and nothing's happenening to me!" Narcissa continued to try and convince Celyne to try the food.

"They might have just poisoned mine. It could be a slow-acting poison designed to render me and you unconscious. Or, it could be a slow-acting lethal poison that is part of another, greater plan to kill me or bring me to You-Know-Who. No, I'm not touching that food." Celyne threw a dirty look at the food on her plate, before she started eating her bread.

The school eventually got over their surprise about the fact that the would-be-kidnapper was known to the almost-kidnapped student's mother, and continued on chatting and eating their breakfast. Nobody noticed Celyne slip an apple into her bag, and then melting into the shadows.

* * *

"Hey, Fador." Celyne whispered as she brush the stallion's mane. "Missed you. How's that leg holding up? Stay still while I check it." she warned, as she lifted up the injured leg to check on the wound.

"You're going to need to stay off of it for t least one more day, okay Fador?" The black stallion neighed in response, and trotted over to her bag, being careful to stay off the injured leg. "Fador, it's over here." Celyne grinned, and held up the apple that she'd snatched from the table. before she threw it into the air for the stallion to catch. Celyne smiled briefly, but it was barely noticeable but for the slight crinkling of her eyes, as the veil covered the majority of her face. ( I know you're all just dying to know what's up about the veil, but hang in there! Anyways, I like masks...... I'll tell you next chapter, maybe:)]

She walked back into the School, where most of the students were just walking down to breakfast. They stared, unnerved by the calm of the would-be kidnapper of one of their fellow students calmly walking through their halls. She walked into the Great Hall, where most of the school was eating breakfast, and walked up to aisle between the four tables, making her way up to the staff table. The students gifted with sharper eyes noticed the black dagger that she held tersely in her grip behind her back.

"I would like to know, Headmaster, whether there will be any charges brought up against me." Celyne said, phrasing it as a request, when in reality, it was but a few feet away from an order, if things were measured in distance, though most couldn't comprehend the difference between the two.

The students looked up to the Headmaster, and were relieved that, even though he was slightly mad, he would never do anything as crazy as to let her go! She tried to kidnap one of them, for Merlin's sake!

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly, and he smiled benignly,"Of course not, my dear girl! After Lady Malfoy here explained it all to us, it all made sense. No, you won't be charged with anything, but I do have one request."

"Do I want to know what it is?" Celyne had an odd gift, a slight gift of foresight, the ability to see into the future, but it was a very weak one, but ti was stirring now, and a feeling of forboding overtook her.

"I want you to teach at Hogwarts."

For a moment after this announcement, there was silence, absolute silence. Then chaos reigned.

* * *

AN: I'm pretty happy with this story right now.

I'd like to request that someone BETA for me. I had one, for 2 days, and then I realized that I couldn't contact her.....I can't PM her, and I can't find her on the Beta lists, since she's not officially a Beta.

Poll: The vote is ongoing until next Wednesday. You guys get one vote per week! The only options left now, are Draco, Charlie, Bill, Severus, Cedric, Good Tom Riddle, Blaise, or Fleur's Unknown brother (OC)

I'm personally rooting for Good-Tom Riddle.

* Good Morning.

(I used the site: http://www. grey-company. org/Circle /language/ phrase. htm -remove spaces)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back!

Yes, I do have permission from Naia to use the ideas Nightshades and Sins. So don't PM or review me about it!

I am not dead, and neither is this story! I just got back from the airport, and finished this chapter! BTW, people who offer to BETA for me, please contact me a please. Thankyou. Your contact information just doesn't show up in the PMs

I thank all of you for your reviews, and I welcome constructive criticism. Just try not to be too mean, won't you? I'm trying my best.

Anyways, I've decided for the poll. Either Charlie Weasley, or Cedric Diggory. If nothing else, Diggory will be a close friend. Be warned, things will be different in the beginning, but it will all change later on in the story.

Disclaimer:I really hate the original plotline. Good enough?

* * *

"You can't let her-"

"She tried to kidnap Malfoy!"

"I thought you hated that ferret!"

"Malfoy's still one of us though-"

"You can't possibly be-"

"Really, Headmaster, you can't possibly be-"

"Are you feeling well, Albus?"

"No, really, I'm quite fine, thank you very much."

"I wasn't talking to you, Sirius."

"Yes, shove off, mutt."

"No, you first, Snivellus."

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat at his spot at the center of the head table, watching the chaos around him happily.

He got out of his chair, and walked over to Celyne, who had already removed a portfolio and a notebook from her bag, as the chaos around them continued to rage.

"Shall we discuss this is my office, my dear?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, offering his future colleague his arm. Celyne stared at the offered arm, and couldn't help but wonder if it really was such a good idea to accept the teaching position. She shook her head and sighed. 'It's only for a couple of months. How bad can it really be?' She'd never realize how much she'd truly jinxed herself at that exact moment.

* * *

_Some time later....._

"Where's Albus? He should be here helping us sort this mess out!" Professor McGonagal raged. " Where is he?!?!"

The Hall was dead silent, as the students(bound and gagged, sitting on the back wall behind the head table) watched their normally reserved transfiguration professor rage as she and the other professors went around fixing up the mess that had resulted from the uproar that had resulted from the now officially declared insane headmaster.

The great tables and benches had been splintered, flipped over, and splattered in ink, food, and pumpkin juice.

That was the least of it, of course. What could one expect, with a school full of teenagers yearning to use those new spells that they learned everyday?

Most of the students had used the chaos to their advantage to get revenge against someone. The result was catastrophic. Madam Pomfrey would be up for three fortnights just to reverse the spells! And, that wasn't even counting the failed spells!

A distant voice echoed through the silence. "So, it's all done then? You're fine with our conditions, of course?"

The potions master threw a hand over the Transfiguration professor's mouth to stall her ranting. The current residents of the Great Hall listened intently.

"Of course, my dear! No problem at all! Now, as you were saying about the lemon drops??" The staff in the hall sighed, and hung their heads in embarrassment.

"Yes, the muggle world has recently come out with a few more varieties of candy drops, such as strawberry drops, watermelon drops, and apple drops, just to name a few."

"Really? I must get to a candy store sometime soon...."

The doors leading into the Great Hall opened, and the mysterious Celyne Potter and the insane Headmaster walked in, continuing their chat on lemon drops.

Snape cleared his throat, and the duo looked up, and blinked. Reaquainting himself with his surroundings, Dumbledore straightened up, and smiled beatificaly at his staff and the students.

"This is Celyne Potter, as I'm sure you've all heard, and she'll be teaching wizarding traditions, which will be a required class for **all **students and years. If you decide to skip, you will be required to research the aformentioned class topics, and present them to the entire school at the end of the year." Dumbledore finished, his twinkling blue eyes gazing around at his students.

There was silence for a moment, before McGonagal broke free of Snape's grip, and ran over to Dumbledore, and grabbed him by the beard, and hissed words into his face too graphic to be printed here.

Dumbledore paled slightly, but he regained his composure. "Ms. Potter here was hired by Mrs. Malfoy to remove Draco Malfoy off of school grounds. The entire mess has been cleared up, and there is nothign to worry about. I would trust her with buying my lemon drops, the most important job ever."

The poor transfiguration professor visibly wilted, at the mention of lemon drops, and the staff sweatdropped as students stared in awe at the craziest person they were ever liable to meet in their entire lives.

* * *

The terrified first years entered the dark, ancient, and VERY abandoned classroom, in one of the abandoned school wings.

"Are you sure that this is the classroom?" one of them hissed to the other.

"Yeah, but..."

"It's scary..."

"I don't like it here..."

The bell rang, and the students shrieked as in the haste to get into a dusty seat, several students were trampled.

The door swung shut, leaving in it's wake an ominous creak that continued long after the door was closed.

A shadow separated from the rest in the dark room, and the torches all flickered on. The light shone on the figure, casting away the shadows and revealing the new Wizarding Traditions teacher, who smiled beneath her veil at them. (They couldn't really tell, because of the veil, but they assumed that she was smiling.)

"May the goddess Hekate smile upon you." She intoned, smiling at her new students. "Welcome to the wizarding traditions class. Here, you will learn about wizarding traditions from around the world. Most of them though, are universal. You will also learn of the traditions for other magical races. To do that though, you're also going to learn about the gods, the philosophies, culture, and just about everything else!" Celyne beamed. "Don't worry though! You get a couple of years to learn it all! The rest of the school has to cram it all into whatever remaining years they have left!"

She clapped her hands, and a pile of black leather bound books flew towards her, and at her signal, they dispersed themselves throughout the class, one book in front of each student.

"These are your textbooks. As you may have noticed, they have nothing in them yet. I made designed the concept behind these textbooks myself, and information such as pictures and text will only show up when I place it into my copy, the master book, you could say. These books will be returned to me at the end of the year. If you want to keep it, you'll have to copy the book yourself. I expect you to take care of these textbooks. I make them all myself, and they are worth a LOT. If you don't want to pay 2 galleons, you **will **take care of these books. They are already charmed water and fire proof, ink repellent, and etc, but it would help if you took care of them as well."

Celyne smiled, and opened her 'master' book, and pulled some papers from her bag. Celyne flipped to the first page and placed all the papers into the pages, the material on the papers reappearing in all of the textbooks.

"Let's start then, with the definitions of words that I'll be using throughout the year. Wizarding rituals and certain ettiques can be called dances, if you wanted to......"

* * *

Celyne sliced her potatoes dully, before turning to the Headmaster once more to question him.

"Are you sure that the **entire** school has to be there to greet my new students? Not that they won't be pleased with the welcome committee, but-" Celyne was cut off, as Dumbledore shushed her.

"Of course I'm sure! They'll be staying with us, correct?"

"Well yes, but-"

"No buts, my dear, it'll be good for the students to get acquainted with your students. They could use some good role models..." Dumbledore trailed off, his voice speculative, and his blues eyes gleaming.

"You do realize that we'll have guests over, and that we'll have to leave school campus very frequently? Or course, I'll have a replacement for me ready, but still, you are sure about this, yes?" Celyne pressed the headmaster.

"Of course, of course. But, still, that's very little to give up for having someone instruct the students in wizarding traditions. None of the halfbloods know them all, and the muggleborn are ignorant, there are no written books, and if there are, they've been horded by the pureblood families. The purebloods who actually know them aren't willing to teach at all!" Dumbledore ranted. The teachers around him listened in amazement, as he'd almost always been controlled and composed around them.

"Lucky for you that I came around then, isn't it?" Celyne muttered under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Dumbledore heard, and smiled happily, his blue eyes twinkling again.

"Of course it is! Only Merlin knows how much I've been trying to find a teacher!" He exclaimed excitedly, throwing his arms out to express his happiness. Unfortunately, his arm knocked over his Deputy Headmistress' cup, which spilled it's contents onto her robes.

"Oops. Terribly sorry about that, Minerva. Here, let me help you," Albus apologized, drawing out his wand. "Scourgify!"

McGonagal sighed again, as she replaced her wand back into the folds of her robes, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"But still," Celyne pressed. "your students don't know about my students, or our background or our school, thanks to your failure of a history teacher, but they will want answers, and I don't know if we can give them! Can't we just hide somewhere, and then your students won't have to know?"

Dumbledore chastised Celyne, his eyes no longer twinkling, "It's been more than 5 centuries. Nightshades must come out sometime, and I always say, better late than never!"

* * *

"So, what do you think of the new teacher, 'Mione?" Ron asked, as he slid into the seat next to the other Gryffindor Prefect in the empty classroom that the two used for studying.

"She's smart, that's for sure. I still can't find much about her though, and I've been through all of the records everwhere!" Hermione nearly screamed in her frustration with the lack of information on their new teacher.

"Ehem, excuse me!" Dumbledore stood and waited silently for the occupents of the Great Hall to quiet down.

"We have been gifted with a great honor this year. As many of our students of longer wizarding ancestry may know, there was once another wizarding school, similar to Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. It was, and still is called Nightshades, and that is where Hogwart's founders, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor once studied. Secluded for more than 5 centuries, Nightshades has decided that it will take another chance with the wizarding world. Nightshades has tried twice in the past to join wizarding society, and this is the last chance it will take. Be on your BEST behavior, or face the consequnces." Dumbledore glared manacingly at the students, before smiling benignly again, and finishing off with, "Well, so now that you all know, let's go outside and greet our guests!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? I don't really care. And people who want to BETA for me? I will want to know why it's so cliched, why it's stupid, and why it's so weird.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

I know that I haven't updated recently, and thus, you all probably think that I've given up or something. Well, I'm here to tell you that that's not true!

I've been studying and thinking about my plot and how I want this story to end up. I realized, that I don't really like it the way it is.

So, over the course of this summer, I WILL rewrite this story and edit it to make it better, with the help of your talented eyes.

If you notice anything, grammar, spelling, or a potential plot hole, let me know ASAP please!

Also, if you have any ideas for the plot, please let me know so that I can see if it works. I've often seen that writer's blocks are often overcome with the help of readers.

So, thank you all for your support and time. Please, leave a PM or review so that I can make this story better.

-TBN


End file.
